


Giggles and Gummy Worms

by sunnywords



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: smol svt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywords/pseuds/sunnywords
Summary: Kindergarten!AU





	Giggles and Gummy Worms

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh the gremlin hacked away at this and left it unedited so i'm sORRY in advance and it's technically for skrrut's eyes only but if you somehow found this, welcome! pls don't attack me! i thought it'd finish this in one night but the snoozes have come for me so here's a prologue i guess

Lee Seokmin is nothing short of ecstatic when the teacher introduces you to the class. It takes him every bit of restraint to stay still in his seat instead of lunging at you with a big bear hug like his body is telling him to.

The five-year-old is has every right to be impatient, because the sparkly canaries printed on your sweater are a clear indication that God sent him a new best friend. And what better person to practice his pigeon sounds on than someone with a bird shirt? Hoshi wasn’t much support anyway, always starting an argument, insisting that penguins were better.

He’s so excited that he’s unslung his backpack from behind his chair, kneeling on it in his seat so that he can get a closer look at you. He even considers taking off his favorite puffer jacket and folding it underneath him as an attempt to get a better view.

(He’s seated in the table at the very back of the classroom and he isn’t sure why, because only the bad kids sat there. All he did was launch fruity pebbles into the air from the teacher’s desk when she stepped out for a number 1 during free time. He reasoned that it was like confetti, but even better because you were allowed to swallow it if it landed in your mouth. Besides, Seokmin enjoys sitting with Junhui, the wiggly boy entertaining him.)

It’s unlike him to have the option in his mind at all, because he’s worn it everywhere ever since he got it last Christmas, even when New York's sweltering humid summer came around. There’s nothing particularly special about the jacket truthfully, and he’ll admit he doesn’t remember who gave it to him. The boy simply enjoys looking like a blue marshmallow and it makes his friends laugh when he rolls from the top of the hill in the playground.

Seokmin is genuinely pleasant like that, always eager to make people laugh, not minding if it’s with or at him. On the first day of school, when Seungkwan couldn’t stop crying for his mom not to leave, Seokmin had panicked and grabbed the nearest item to use as a prop, shoving it up his nose without a second thought.

“Putting things where they shouldn’t be is always funny!” He explained while the school nurse pried a chunk of Big Dip O’ Ruby Crayola from his right nostril.

He and Seungkwan became best friends the moment the tears stopped and turned into deep belly laughter, the kind that made Seungkwan’s sides hurt. Seokmin’s cheeks turn their own shade of red whenever he eyes the crayon bin now, though. (DK is a nickname he doesn’t mind, and he’s almost immune to embarrassment, but it makes him squirm when Seungcheol calls him “Crayon Nose.”)

So it’s puzzling to the child why, when he hears a delightful little giggle muffled from behind your fingers, his stomach sinks upon realizing that it wasn’t him who brought the sound out of you. He looks in the direction of the culprit and rolls his eyes so hard that it hurts his head when he sees that it’s Joshua Hong. He isn’t capable of hatred or even dislike aimed toward other people, but there’s something _fishy_ about the soft-spoken boy. And because fish smells gross, Seokmin thinks it must be enough of a reason for him to be wary of Joshua.

He’s determined to make you laugh _at least_ eleven times today. (It’s more than ten so it should be lots and lots of times, right?)


End file.
